Kota Suzuki
Kota Suzuki (鈴木 幸太) is a Capcom sound composer who joined in 2003. He is best known for his work on the Resident Evil series, being the lead composer for Resident Evil 5 and handling many of Ada Wong's themes in the following title. He is also the main composer of the Revelations side-series. Production History *''Onimusha 3: Demon Siege'' (2004/2005) -- Music Composer (Staff) *''Shadow of Rome'' (2005) -- Music Composer (Game Development Staff) *''Devil May Cry 4'' (2008) -- Composer *''Resident Evil 5'' (2009) -- Lead Composer, Music & Lyrics (Capcom) (Orchestra) *''Monster Hunter 3'' (2009) -- Special Thanks *''Tatsunoko vs. Capcom: Ultimate All-Stars'' (2010) -- Arrangement ("Where the Wind Blows") (Theme Songs), Composer *''Resident Evil: The Mercenaries 3D'' (2011) -- Composer *''Resident Evil: Revelations'' (2012) -- Composer *''Resident Evil 6'' (2012) -- Composer (Sound) *''Resident Evil: Revelations 2'' (2015) -- Audio Director/Composer (Capcom Co., Ltd.) (Main Game Staff) *''Umbrella Corps'' (2016) *''Rockman 11 Original Soundtrack'' (CD) (2018) Song Credits Devil May Cry 4 *The Hell Gate -Demon Invasion- -- Composition & Arrangement (w/Akihiko Narita) *Berial Retreat -- Composition & Arrangement *Echidna Appearance -- Composition & Arrangement *Echidna Retreat -- Composition & Arrangement *Loyal Credo -- Composition & Arrangement *Credo Defeat ~ Kyrie's Suffering -- Composition & Arrangement *Stage XI (Order Headquarters) -- Composition & Arrangement *Confrontation with the Pope 1 -- Composition & Arrangement *Chorus in the Darkness (Pope Battle 1) -- Composition & Arrangement *The End -- Composition & Arrangement *God Activation ~ Proud Death -- Composition & Arrangement *The Gate is Opened (Creation) -- Composition & Arrangement (w/Akihiko Narita) *Time Attack (Order Headquarters Escape) -- Composition & Arrangement *Echidna Once Again ~ Battle -- Composition & Arrangement *Echidna Defeat ~ Steel Shock Gilgamesh -- Composition & Arrangement *Dagon Defeat ~ Calamity Weapon Pandora -- Composition & Arrangement *He Who Looks Down Upon God -- Composition & Arrangement *Power of Destroyer (God Battle 1) -- Composition & Arrangement *Power of Destroyer -Limit Break mix- (God Battle 2) -- Composition & Arrangement *Send in the New Star (Lead Alternation) -- Composition & Arrangement *The Recital (Recital) -- Composition & Arrangement *Sparda's Dying Wish ~ Kyrie Rescued -- Composition & Arrangement *To the Final Battle -- Composition & Arrangement *The Real Reason -This Right Arm Is For That Purpose- -- Composition & Arrangement Resident Evil 5 *Opening -Chris's Arrival- (Original Ver.) -- Composition & Arrangement *Item Box -- Composition & Arrangement *The Butcher -- Composition & Arrangement *First Encounter -- Composition & Arrangement *Majini I -- Composition & Arrangement (w/Seiko Kobuchi) *Majini II -- Composition & Arrangement (w/Hideki Okugawa) *Damsel in Distress -- Composition & Arrangement *An Emergency (Digital Ver.) -- Composition & Arrangement *The Storage Facility -- Composition & Arrangement *Result -- Composition & Arrangement *The Crisis ~Reinforcements Arrive -- Composition & Arrangement *Delta Team's Distress ~New Decision -- Composition & Arrangement (w/Akihiko Narita) *Shadows of the Past -- Composition & Arrangement *Get out! -- Composition & Arrangement *Majini's Trap I -- Composition & Arrangement *A New Clue -- Composition & Arrangement *Ancient Noise -- Composition & Arrangement *Majini's Trap II -- Composition & Arrangement *Excella and Wesker -- Composition & Arrangement *The Claw -- Composition & Arrangement *The Enigma -- Composition & Arrangement *Majini VII -- Composition & Arrangement *UROBOROS -- Composition & Arrangement *The Mask -- Composition & Arrangement *Two on Two -- Composition & Arrangement *Shot or Death -- Composition & Arrangement *A New Nightmare Begins -- Composition & Arrangement *Fragment of Fears -- Composition & Arrangement *The Sign -- Composition & Arrangement *A Big Despair (Digital Ver.) -- Composition & Arrangement *Rematch -- Composition & Arrangement *Wind of Madness (Digital Ver.) -- Composition & Arrangement *The Vulnerability -- Composition & Arrangement *Sky-high Skirmish -- Composition & Arrangement *The Final Curtain -- Composition & Arrangement *Deep Ambition (Digital Ver.) -- Composition & Arrangement *Homeward Bound! -- Composition & Arrangement *Pray -Theme Song- (Original Ver.) -- Composition & Arrangement *Plan of Uroboros (Digital Ver.) -- Composition & Arrangement *Menu -- Composition & Arrangement *Viewer -- Composition & Arrangement *Colors -- Composition & Arrangement *Dreamy Loops -- Composition & Arrangement *On the Bass -- Composition & Arrangement *KILLERS -- Composition & Arrangement *Do you challenge Again? -- Composition & Arrangement Tatsunoko vs. Capcom: Ultimate All-Stars *Where the Wind Blows -- Arrangement Resident Evil: Revelations *Revelations -Previous Story- -- Composition, Arrangement (w/Kazuki Kuriyama) *Deep Sea -- Composition, Arrangement (w/Kazuki Kuriyama) *Lost -- Composition & Arrangement (w/Ichiro Kohmoto) *Ghost Ship I -- Composition & Arrangement (w/Ichiro Kohmoto) *Terror from the Water I -- Composition & Arrangement (w/Ichiro Kohmoto) *Eyecatch I -- Composition & Arrangement *Game Over -- Composition & Arrangement *Terror from the Water II -- Composition & Arrangement *Eyecatch II -- Composition & Arrangement *Eyecatch III -- Composition & Arrangement *Rest & Intensify -- Composition & Arrangement *Insanity -- Composition & Arrangement (w/Takeshi Miura) *Dischord -- Composition & Arrangement *Dear my... -- Composition & Arrangement *Parasites -- Composition, Arrangement (w/Kazuki Kuriyama) *Flashback -- Composition & Arrangement *Eyecatch IV -- Composition & Arrangement *Morgan -- Composition & Arrangement (w/Takeshi Miura) *Revelations -the Truth- -- Composition & Arrangement *Falling Chorus II -- Composition & Arrangement (w/Takeshi Miura) *Eyecatch V -- Composition & Arrangement *BSAA -- Composition & Arrangement *Revelations -Full Ver.- -- Composition, Arrangement (w/Kazuki Kuriyama) *Beyond the Seas -- Composition & Arrangement *A Drop of Rain -- Composition & Arrangement *Trace of Riddles -- Composition & Arrangement *Bleakness -- Composition & Arrangement Resident Evil 6 *Campus -- Composition & Arrangement *Fearsome Foe -- Composition & Arrangement *Sudden Intimacy/Crossover -- Composition & Arrangement *Leon vs. Chris -- Composition & Arrangement *The Ties That Bind (Leon) -- Composition & Arrangement *Aircraft Carrier - Bridge/Extended Chase -- Composition & Arrangement (w/Daniel Lindholm) *Mountain Retreat -- Composition & Arrangement (w/Daniel Lindholm) *It’s Always Something -- Composition & Arrangement *Raccoon City Reunion -- Composition & Arrangement *Double Betrayal -- Composition & Arrangement *Blood Ties -- Composition & Arrangement *A Promise Kept -- Composition & Arrangement *The Submarine -- Composition & Arrangement *Tiptoeing through Shadows -- Composition & Arrangement (w/Thomas Parisch & Laurent Ziliani) *Big Nuisance -- Composition & Arrangement (w/Daniel Lindholm) *Sudden Crisis -- Composition & Arrangement *The Flood -- Composition & Arrangement *Ada Takes Action -- Composition & Arrangement *Eye for an Eye, Tooth for a Tooth -- Composition & Arrangement *How I’ve Waited -- Composition & Arrangement *Undesirable Truth -- Composition & Arrangement *Indisposition -- Composition & Arrangement *Too Soon for Tears -- Composition & Arrangement *Infinite Metamorphoses -- Composition & Arrangement *Zombie Wasteland -- Composition & Arrangement *High-Rise Area -- Composition & Arrangement *Reminiscence -- Composition & Arrangement *The Ties That Bind (Ada) -- Composition & Arrangement *Indelible Memory -- Composition & Arrangement *Ada’s Smile -- Composition & Arrangement *Infinite Metamorphoses -Ultimate Bottom’s Mix- -- Composition & Arrangement *Results (Ada) -- Composition & Arrangement *New Purpose -- Composition & Arrangement *What Lurks Beneath the Tombstones? -- Composition & Arrangement *Rasklapanje -- Composition & Arrangement *Boiling Rage -- Composition & Arrangement *Infiltrating the Aircraft Carrier -- Composition & Arrangement Resident Evil: Revelations 2 *Deep Sea -Darkness Ver.- -- Composition, Arrangement (w/Nima Fakhrara) *Lost -Enchained Ver.- -- Composition (w/Ichiro Kohmoto), Arrangement (w/Nima Fakhrara) *Detention Center 1 -- Composition & Arrangement *Afflicted 1 -- Composition & Arrangement (w/Ichiro Kohmoto) *Detention Center 2 -- Composition & Arrangement *Detention Center 3 -- Composition & Arrangement *Detention Center 4 -- Composition & Arrangement *Afflicted 2 -- Composition & Arrangement (w/Ichiro Kohmoto) *Revolving Lantern -- Composition & Arrangement *Overseer 1 -- Composition & Arrangement *Overseer 2 -- Composition & Arrangement *Distant Memories -- Composition & Arrangement *Opening -Barry Side- -- Composition & Arrangement *Rotten -- Composition & Arrangement *Detention Center 5 -- Composition & Arrangement *Deep Forest 1 -- Composition & Arrangement *Revenant 1 -- Composition & Arrangement *Deep Forest 2 -- Composition & Arrangement *Revenant 2 -- Composition & Arrangement *Radio Tower 2 -- Composition & Arrangement *Last Time -- Composition & Arrangement *Overseer 3 -- Composition & Arrangement *Fishing Village -- Composition & Arrangement *Siren -- Composition & Arrangement *Tragic Air 1 -- Composition & Arrangement (w/Ichiro Kohmoto) *Neil 1 -- Composition & Arrangement *Derelict town 1 -- Composition & Arrangement *Natalia -- Composition & Arrangement *Afflicted 3 -- Composition & Arrangement *A Confusion -- Composition & Arrangement *Derelict town 2 -- Composition & Arrangement *Tragic Air 2 -- Composition & Arrangement *Insanity 1 -- Composition & Arrangement (w/Ichiro Kohmoto) *Insanity 2 -- Composition & Arrangement *Revelations -Previous Story 2- -- Composition & Arrangement *"Kierling" 1 -- Composition & Arrangement *"Kierling" 2 -- Composition & Arrangement *Sewers 1 -- Composition & Arrangement *Neil 2 -- Composition & Arrangement *Insanity 3 -- Composition & Arrangement *Theme of Barry -- Composition & Arrangement (w/Nima Fakhrara) *Mining Area -- Composition & Arrangement *Insanity 4 -- Composition & Arrangement *Next Order -- Composition & Arrangement *Farewell -- Composition & Arrangement *The Mines 1 -- Composition & Arrangement *The Mines 3 -- Composition & Arrangement *The Mines 4 -- Composition & Arrangement *Transcend -- Composition & Arrangement *Last Battle 1 -- Composition & Arrangement *Suddenly -- Composition & Arrangement *Ending Pattern D -- Composition & Arrangement *Saviors -- Composition & Arrangement *Last Battle 2 -- Composition & Arrangement *Last Battle 3 -- Composition & Arrangement *Revelations -Cliffhunger Ver.- -- Composition & Arrangement *Survive -- Composition & Arrangement *Keeping Up -- Composition & Arrangement *Little Miss 1 -- Composition & Arrangement *Black and White -- Composition & Arrangement *Little Miss 2 -- Composition & Arrangement *A Temptation -- Composition & Arrangement *Seek and Prey/High-Speed Heroes -- Arrangement *Hide and Destroy/Big Bottom Remix -- Arrangement *Fair is foul, and foul is fair/Feel dubstep -- Arrangement *Persona -- Composition & Arrangement *Shining Rain -- Composition & Arrangement *Main Theme Pattern B -- Composition & Arrangement *Main Title Pattern B -- Composition & Arrangement *Afflicted -Rough Cut Ver.- -- Composition & Arrangement *Neil -Rough Cut Ver.- -- Composition & Arrangement *Overseer -Rough Cut Ver.- -- Composition & Arrangement *Deep Forest Pattern B -- Composition & Arrangement *Theme of Barry -Rough Cut Ver.- -- Composition & Arrangement (w/Nima Fakhrara) Rockman 11 Original Soundtrack *Rubber Man Stage (Arranged) -- Arrangement Category:Composers Category:Articles in need of images Category:Real-life people Category:Male people